Bleed
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: When Sam and her parents move, something happens that makes this sarcastic sixteen year old want to go back to her home town. Possible songfic in latter chapter. I've changed my user name possible flame between SamxOC possible SamxDanny.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Bleed 

(Sam's POV) prologue

I was walking home from school because my stupid car had broken down, and ever since

Danny started going out with slut, I mean Paulina he's been ,what do you say, busy.  
I am seventeen and I am walking home. My parents are scary but loaded. Yet I'm walking home.

It is Tuesday. That means I only have about a year before I can get the HELL out of here.

Believe it or not, this isn't the worst part about everything. I'm actually glad to be back.

"Back?" Yeah, me and my parents moved last year. But I ended up moving back.

Okay, let me start from the beginning...

(Sam's POV)

It all started three days after my sweet sixteen. I had spent the whole day with Danny

and Tucker. It was the best day I could remember until Danny walked me home. That's when he

told me about him and Paulina. I guess he thought I was going to be angry or something.

Yeah, he was right. To cover up the outrage that is Paulina I started to laugh. Even though

I wanted to hunt Paulina down and hang her from the ceiling by her toes. I saw Danny's

expression. He looked relieved. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Nope, things actually got worse... We were walking up the driveway when Danny spotted

about eighty moving trucks. That's when my mother and father came out of the house.

They smiled - that's never good, then they walked over to me and Danny.

"Hello, Samiekins! Oh, Derek how are you?"

"Mother, this is Danny. Derek's my little brother, you know, your son."

"Oh, how silly of me! Of course! Do you want anything to drink Denny?"

"Danny, no thanks."

"Well then you can go now, we have a lot of packing to do."

"Packing?" Both me and Danny, not Denny, said at the same time.

"Isn't this a great surprise! Us, moving and all." My ignorant father said.

"Truthfully, no!" Danny said looking at me.

"Why don't you run along now Denny, and go tell the great news to your other friend...

Ah... Tommy."

"IT'S TUCKER MOTHER!"

"Bye, Danny." I said still looking at my mother.

"See ya Sam." Danny said slightly hurt.

That was the last time in about a year that I saw Danny. We had moved that night,

but I had refused to say goodbye.

About three boring freaking months later...

By now my parents had gotten to know the neighbors. Or what they would like to call them.

"Neighbor-reno's". I know, it's mildly frightening. But enyway, my mother had invited our

neighbors over for dinner. That would be okay, I could deal with that. But our neighbors

are just like them. That is bad. Okay, so it's the night they should come over. To make my

parents mad I wore a black shirt with flames on the front and back. I also wore a short leather

skirt with a purple skull on it sticking out it's tongue. I also wore those black panty hoes,

the ones with the holes in them. But I wore my normal boots. The ones I've had since I was

fourteen. As soon as I walk down stairs my mother screams.

"Get upstairs and change right now, missy!"

As soon as my mother said that our dog, Missy, got up from her bed and went upstairs. After about

three minutes she came down wearing one of my dad's shirts.

After that my mother stared at her. Marveling her brilliance. That I believe was stolen from

my parents and given to the dog.

After about ten minutes the door bell rang.

My father answered the door. And I watched in amazement as a man with a yellow tux, a women

with a blue and pink flowered dress ,with shoulder pads, walked inside. I walked over to the

door to greet the family hoping they would look at me like I was some pyscho. But they didn't.

They looked at me like I was normal. And I soon found out why...


	2. Chapter 2

Authornote: thanks for the reviews! FYI,

When I write words like this,

((he's so cute)), it means the person is thinking. The song fic that I am going

to use is by Anna Nalik. It is called "Bleed"

CHAPTER TWO

(Sam's POV)

"Hello." The women wearing yellow said.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"Mrs. Davis."

"Nice to meet you." Said the man in the tux that reminded me hauntingly of cat urine.

"How are you young lady?" The women asked me.

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Oh, how silly of me! I guess you haven't met my son yet!" The man said pointing toward

the door. As soon as she did I saw a boy with black hair that fell into his face making

him look so hot. He was wearing a black "Hot Head" shirt(The hot head was red, the rest of

the shirt is black) He had a vampire drench coat. Which was leather and went down to his feet.

He had black jeans with heavy chains. The drench coat had a white skull stitched into the fabric.

His skin tone was the same as Sam and Danny's. But the one thing that made Sam's stomach

turn the most, was his jet black eyes. When he looked at you he seemed to look deep into

your soul. Which if you think about it is kind of, what's the word I'm looking for,

Oh yeah. Lame! But anyway. Sam was staring at the boy wide eyed. He started to look her way.

Sam tried to look away but couldn't. Their eyes locked...

Two hours later...saprise, saprise. It's Sam's POV

Your probabley thinking, "What's the boys name?"

Okay. His name is Davis. Drake Davis.((Drool twitch, twitch)) He is seventeen, and

an eleventh grader. He gets straight A's. He's charming and polite. ((Now all he has to do is

find the Fairy godmother so he can become a real boy, because he sure doesn't act like one))

He's beautiful, and he knows it, and so do I! He's perfect Right down to his smile. He has one

Of those half smiles. Later on in the night my parents and his parents are talking. He takes me

into the kitchen ware we talk about everything. We are so alike! Then he looks me straight in the

eyes, and asked me something very unexpected...

Authors note! Sorry about the shortness. There's going to be a lot of chapter's.

So I'm making them short. Almost all of them will end with a cliff hanger...

Ta, TA for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm actually going to answer a question normal writers do not. That is Galateagirls

question. You asked if Drake was a ghost. Nope, he is AlMOST perfect.( emphasis on the almost)

Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER THREE

(Sam's POV) well that's a shocker!

He leaned near my face to make sure that we were in eye contact. When we were he asked me.

Something very unexplainable. Something, well, different. He smiled slightly then spoke,

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" I said barely able to get words out of my mouth.

"Wares the bathroom?"

"Upstairs take a right, I mean left there's four bathrooms beside each other. They even have

their own signs. One says 'Manie', one says 'Reona', one says 'Sam', and the other says

'everybody else'."

"So, your bathroom has your parents names on the door?" He asked confused.

"No." I said with out thinking.

"I studied Latin for three years, and they asked if I knew anything that would FIT them.

So I decided to go for the truth."

"So what does it mean, rainbows and sunshine?"

"Not exactly." I said trying to avoid the point, and failing.

"Come on, you can trust me." He said sweetly.

"Okay, It means 'Fruity' and 'Trampy'."

"No way!"

Drake came around and pulled up a chair, he then sat directly in front of Sam.

"No way!" He repeated.

"That's a secret, remember that!"

"I promise I won't tell."

Drake stood up and headed for the bathroom. He looked back at Sam and just stood there

As if admiring her. He then walked back over to and said for a third time,

"No way."

"It does okay! I thought you had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, but."

"But what?"

"Your almost as mean as... me!"

"Not only are you cute, but your intelligence is higher then a mere fly."

"You do realize you said that aloud?"

"I did?"

Drake laughed, "yeah, you did."

"Not only are you prettiest girl I've ever seen, but your also brilliant."

I started chipping at my black finger nails, and replied.

"Do you realize you said that out loud."

Drake then went back to the chair, and pulled her face up so their eyes met.

"Yeah, I did." He said with a flirting tone to his voice.

He then leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Don't you still have to use the bathroom?" Sam asked teasingly.

Drake went up the stairs his face took a slight red tone.

He then walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, Sam"

"Yes, Drake?"

"You want to go out sometime?" He said with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just brush your teeth this time."

"Drake turned red, and Sam smiled. This is the perfect to a beautiful romance. But what

about Danny?"

That voice. I have heard it somewhere befor...

That voice belonged to...

Authors note: CLIFF HANGER! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: After finishing this story I am going to start my second one. It's going to

be Code Lyoko, Anime, It's going to be a UlrichxYumie story. They are the perfect couple!

CHAPTER FOUR

(SAM'S POV, NO WAY!)

The voice in the door way was someone I never thought I would see again. The voice belonged

To... Tucker!

"Why are you here, how are you here?"

"Nice to see you to, Sam." Tucker said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Who's he?" Drake asked.

"Folly. Tucker Folly."

"James Bond fan?" Drake asked shaking Tuckers hand.

"No, why?"

I laughed, and so did Drake, but Tucker still didn't understand.

"Nothing Tucker. Sit down." Sam said kicking out one of the chairs.

Tucker sat down in the chair that was meant for Drake, but he didn't seem to care.

"So how are the new love birds?" Tucker asked looking at Drake, then at Sam.

"They won't shutup! they've been chirping all night." Drake said talking about

Sam's parrakeets.

"How do survive without his super intelligence, Sam?" Tucker asked dripping with

Sarcasm.

"Not everyone can be as smart and as good looking as you, Tucker." Sam answered

With just as much dripping sarcasm.

"You two must be real good friends. Except for the fact your trying to bight each

Others head off." Drake said pulling up a chair beside me, and kissing me on

The cheek. Tucker had a , 'that's disgusting,

You should be sent off to an all girls school and made to ware horizontal straps,

and made to sit up straight, and smile like a laddy' look on his face.

But knowing me, I really didn't care. The only reason he really did kiss me

was to watch Tucker squirm, and I totally respect him for that...

THREE WEEKS LATER...

Tucker had come to visit for a few days. But he had left later. Everything is just

So perfect here. The sun is almost shinning, my parents almost left me alone,

School is almost okay, my boyfriend is almost perfect. Almost I despise that

Word. Almost. Not quiet. One of the word in the stupid vocabulary that rules my life

Almost completely There it is again! My boyfriend for example, he's almost

Perfect. The only problem is... 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Finally, the song fic

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER FIVE

(gasp SAM'S POV)

There was only one problem with Drake, he was insulting. But that's just a typical boy.

But the typical boy that typically insults me typically get there typical ass kicked.

Typically. I don't think he means to be insulting or anything...

600 DATES, 1 MILLION INSULTS LATER...

He started talking about how I'm starting to act like my mother, and how I'm just like

Every other girl. He even had the nerve to say my hair looked bad after I had just gotten

it done! It's been like this for a year now. I would hit him with a sledge hammer

If I could. There's only two things stopping me, one I don't have a sledge hammer, two he's

My boyfriend. I love him. It's starting to hurT. Which is pretty hard to do.

Almost near impossible. ((THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN!)) Anyway, we are going on are like

six hundreth date. Today...

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Sam, hey"

"Hey, Drake."

"Your wearing a black dress?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong."

"No, just thought you might ware something red or white. You know, something different.

I guess your like all other girls, you just don't like change."

"WHAT!"

"Did you remember to wash your hair?"

"Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing your hair looks greasy. That's all."

"That's it, Drake. No more. Weir threw..."

THREE WEEKS LATER

I was driving home when I saw him. Drake his car was right beside mine. He looked over at

me and smiled, I looked at him and smiled as well. This was the hard part. Having to see

Him every day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it's been almost a year to the moment

When I finally realized it was over

And I knew that love wasn't good enough

Of a reason for me to stay

Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'

And I tried so hard to forget

You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry

Over things that I did not say

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took all of my strength to keep from running away. I had managed but that all

Changed. Everything changed.

ANOTHER MONDAY...

I saw Drake at school and he came over to ware I was standing. I watched him closely as he came

Near. I looked up at him noticing no one was in the hall way.

As he approached I faked a smile and tried to say hello. But I couldn't. He slammed me against

The locker and held me about three feet off of the floor. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"My Ma told me, the word is, I broke your bathetic little heart."

"Is that true?" Drake asked letting me go.

"Have you ever thought of anger management by any chance?"

"Seen the movie. Boring. My way better." He said strangely like a cave man.

"Have you discovered fire yet? Oh, smart one."

"You really think your special, don't you?"

"Your the one taking 'How to be a Jackass 101'." I sighed then continued.

"No, I didn't."

"Thanks"

(No ONE'S POV)

Drake started walking off but turned around, and shoved Sam

right back into the locker. But this time he kissed her.

As he pulled away He saw the surprised look on Sam's face, the without

A word he walked off.

"Guy Paulina like person."

She said under her breath as she went to her next class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And hide underneath my blankets and sheets

I'm finally free

I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to

Awakening me

Yeah, yeah

So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out

And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without

So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out

On my own, my own, my own

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that had happened Drake has been flirting harassing and plain old bothering me

For about three weeks now. My parents said that if they got one more call from the

Principle then they weir going to send me to some school for all girls. Hat's off to my mother.

We are having dinner with the family from Hell. Again.

LATER THAT DISASTROUS NIGHT...

"Hello, Sam."

Drake was in the door way to my room.

"What?"

I asked wanting him to go away.

"You look like Hell."

"Thank you, and you look nice to."

"Your dog was barking when we came. She's pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Compared to who, Albert Einstein?"

"Damn, you room looks like, bad..."

"Then like, go back down stairs."

"I wanted to talk to you, you know without the attitude."

"You did, my attitude comes with me banging something really heavy over your head."

"Fine. Oh, are you starting to get gray hair..."

I picked up my shoe off of the ground and threw it at him. He ran away, but I managed to

hit him right the but.

"I advise you not to insult me, stupid ass."

I said to no one, because he had ran away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it takes all of my strength to be stable

And I force your insults under the table

And if you were wise you would compromise

And allow me to live my way

'Cause I am not a force to be reckoned with

And you don't have a clue what you're messin' with

And you can't see to the best in me

'Cause it's more than your heart can take

And hide underneath my blankets and sheets

I'm finally free

I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to

Awakening me

I'm awakening me

I'm awakening me, yeah

I'm awakening me

So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out

And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without

So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out

On my own, my own, my own

I'm takin' my heart and I'm settin' you free

And, baby, now you're just another song to me

AND THE EDGE OF YOU SWORD ISN'T SHARP ENOUGH FOR ME

TO BLEED

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up early the next morning and packed my things. I was headed back to Caper High. Ware

I would meet Tommy and Denny, I mean Tucker and Danny...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: I finally got to the song fic! It's by Anna Nalik. She has a song on NOW 19,

Breath (2 AM), The name of the CD is Wreck of the day... I think I'm only going to have

A few chapters left... 


	6. Chapter 6 THE END ,tear,

Authors note: I'm finishing up this story soon. ) :

CHAPTER SIX

(SAM'S POV)

Would it make me a quitter if I just gave up. Okay now that is a really stupid question.

I'm in my car and on my way to see Danny. I will be seventeen in six months.

So this makes me a run away. It would be illegal. If I wouldn't have gone to the

courthouse and proved I could live on my own. I pulled up to my old house, which my

Parents still owned. I had no idea why I has chosen to go there. But I did. I could

Live here. It's already paid for, and all I have to do is un- empty the place. I could get

Danny to help me. If he remembers me.

THREE HOURS LATER...

I heard a loud knock on the door. It really didn't bother me, this was my house. I

Opened it and to my surprise standing outside of my door was Danny. He opened his mouth

Before looking up,

"Welcome to the neighbor hood. Weir glad to have... SAM!" He looked up surprised.

"He, Danny!"

Danny came in and hugged me. I was so busy starring at Danny that I didn't even notice

The other person on my door step.

"Why are you back?" Came the horrid voice of Paulina.

"I looked up then half smiled. I then slammed the door. Most likely hitting Paulina.

To bad, this weeks noise looked good on her.

"Sam, we still go out."

"Your point is..."

"Sam!"

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Come in, evil bitch monster from Hell, I mean, Paulina."

"Your place looks empty." Paulina said walking in.

"You should know." I said under my breath.

"Sam can I talk to you, alone."

"Sure, just don't through me against a wall."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

We walked into one of the empty rooms.

"Sam, she's my girlfriend, and your my best friend! Why can't you to just get along

There's a lot of people that like Paulina!"

"Name five?"

"That's not the point! I like Paulina, and now that your back I'm going to come over a lot,

so you to should get along, 'cause when I come over she will to."

"Why can't you just tie her up to a pole, and through her a stick. That should keep her busy."

"Sam she's not a dog!"

"Sorry."

"Really?"

"No."

"SAM!"

"Yes?"

"And to think I used to like you."

"You did? When?"

"Well like a year ago." Danny said turning red.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Well I did now."

"Doesn't help now does it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can't you just drop it?"

"No, I want to know."

"'Cause I was afraid you would reject me."

"I wouldn't have."

"Why are you telling me this, Sam? I'm with Paulina now!"

"Do you want to be with it, her?"

"No, not since you left."

"What does that mean!"

"I LOVE YOU, SAM! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL! OKAY!"

"You what!" A shocked Paulina said from the hall way.

"I..." Before he could continue Paulina slunched over, and clutched her chest."

"I think she's having a heart attack!" I said a little to cheerful.

"Dial 911."

"But Danny, I don't know the number for 911."

"Danny smiled, then went to help Paulina."

TWO WEEKS LATER IN THE HOSPITAL...

It's me Sam. So here I am now. Walking home from school. Danny and Paulina have broken up,

Me and Danny are going out now. I told him about Drake, and for my seventeenth birthday

He bought me a sledge hammer. He feels like it's his fault that Paulina was in the hospital

So he goes to visit her. That's what I meant when I said Danny was still with Paulina.

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Hey, Sam." Danny called

"Hey!"

Danny caught up with Sam and pulled her into a very long kiss.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said looking her in the eyes.

Sam looked him right back in the eyes.

"I know." Both Sam and Danny laughed, then kissed again.

I love you to, Danny."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors note: I' finished you guys! I would like to thank Love Sucks, Phantom 101,

Galateagirl, divinedragon 7, and YumiwithUlrickalways for reviewing, and giveing me

confidence to continue! Thanks for your reviews! Your the best! 


End file.
